Sentai Hero
Sentai Hero is a line of 6.5 to 7-inch scale Sofubi figures in static standing pose, in all cases (except for the Abare Mode figures). The line allows collectors of the Super Sentai series to collect a standard-looking team that grows annually. In all cases, except for its first incarnation as Gaoranger, one can collect all the core rangers as well as the sixth rangers. Super modes vary in availability as while some series feature all the rangers, many feature an incomplete set of super modes. The line is well-praised for its design aesthetic, featuring a consistent look all through the years that very closely resembles the sentai/ranger suits. Gaoranger Gaoranger began the line with only two ranger figures and a villain. Lacking the rest of the ranger figures, it is the least 'collectible' of the line, but is notable for being the pioneer of the cross-line trend. *GaoRed *GaoSilver *Loki Hurricanger The Hurricanger line carried all the core rangers and basically stopped there, not including any other costumed characters. *HurricaneRed *HurricaneBlue *HurricaneYellow *KabutoRaijer *KuwagaRaijer *Shurikenger Abaranger Abaranger added super modes to the Sentai Hero line. The pre-posed look however, began and ended in this series as well. *AbaRed *AbaBlue *AbaYellow *AbaBlack *AbareKiller *AbareMax *AbareMode Red *AbareMode Black Dekaranger Dekaranger continued the tradition of assigning super modes to choice rangers-this time the male core members. It also went back to featuring sidearms as well as a costumed character, in the form of Doggie Kruger. *DekaRed *DekaBlue *DekaGreen *DekaYellow *DekaPink *DekaBreak *DekaMaster *Doggie Kruger *SWAT DekaRed *SWAT DekaBlue *SWAT DekaGreen Magiranger Magiranger is notable for being the most complete series there is in a Sentai Hero collection. It features all of the rangers, their, super modes, and in Wolzard's case- alternate forms, a costumed character, sidearms and even a special powered red. It was repackaged by Bandai Asia as Power Rangers Mystic Force. *MagiRed *MagiBlue *MagiYellow *MagiPink *MagiGreen *LegendRed *LegendBlue *LegendYellow *LegendPink *LegendGreen *MagiMother *Wolzard *MagiShine *Smoky *EX MagiRed (boxing gloves) *6 Wolzard Fire Boukenger Boukenger returned to the custom of creating all the ranger figures but only giving super modes to male core rangers. It was not rereleased for Bandai Asia. *BoukenRed *BoukenBlue *BoukenBlack *BoukenYellow *BoukenPink *BoukenSilver *Acceltector BoukenRed *Acceltector BoukenBlue *Acceltector BoukenBlack Gekiranger Gekiranger followed Magiranger's model except for the non-inclusion of Mele. This makes it the second most-complete line, behind Magiranger and Go-Onger. However its repackaged release as Power Rangers Jungle Fury for Bandai Asia rendered it even more incomplete as since the figures were re-releases, the Spirit Rangers were not included in the line. The re-releases feature PRJF boxes. * GekiRed * GekiBlue * GekiYellow * SuperGekiRed * SuperGekiBlue * SuperGekiYellow *GekiViolet *GekiChopper *Rio *Sha-Fu Go-Onger Go-Onger, having no costumed allies or super modes is also a complete set. The set includes no removable sidearms, and have them molded onto the side. The figures feature clenched fists. The figures abandon the concept of boxed packaging and come polybagged with a tag featuring each ranger's emblem. However, when it was rereleased by Bandai Asia for Power Rangers RPM, they had new PRRPM boxes. *Go-On Red *Go-On Blue *Go-On Green *Go-On Black *Go-On Yellow *Go-On Gold *Go-On Silver Shinkenger Shinkenger returned to offering sidearms as weapons, but kept the polybags. Also only ShinkenRed was given super mode. *ShinkenRed *ShinkenBlue *ShinkenGreen *ShinkenYellow *ShinkenPink *ShinkenGold *SuperShinkenRed *HyperShinkenRed Goseiger Goseiger also featured Super Modes but only for the male core rangers. *GoseiRed *GoseiBlue *GoseiBlack *GoseiYellow *GoseiPink *GoseiKnight *Super GoseiRed *Super GoseiBlue *Super GoseiBlack Gokaiger Gokaiger featured two sets, the Gokaigers themselves and a second 'Legend' series, which were rereleases, retools or completely new Sentai Hero figures of past sentai, either as red or sixth rangers. ALl figures are polybagged without a accessories. Gokaiger was the first series to have a figure not come entirely close to show-accurate paint as its GokaiSilver Gold Mode has multiple sixth ranger helmets on his armor left unpainted. *GokaiRed *GokaiBlue *GokaiGreen *GokaiYellow *GokaiPink *GokaiSilver *GokaiSilver Gold Mode Legend Series These feature past reds or sixths. The 'legend' in the term does not refer necessarily to specific character appearances in the show, though all these sentai suits have appeared as part of their transformations. The first five figures, as well as GaoSilver, are mostly retooled from the original versions in order to avoid the use of an accessory/sidearm. The four that came after are entirely new sculpts (also with molded on sidearms). The final three are straight-up rereleases with inferior paint aps (with the exception of the final figure Go-On Red). All figures come with Dice-O cards on their first released. *01 DekaRed - now has molded-on sidearms *02 MagiRed - now has molded-on Magistick and cape, hands now fists *03 GaoRed - dagger now molded-on instead of just scabbard *04 ShinkenRed - ShinkenMaru molded on along side of leg *05 HurricaneRed - sword is now molded to back *06 Tyrranoranger - ALL NEW! *07 AkaRanger - ALL NEW! *08 Dragon Ranger - ALL NEW! *09 VulEagle - ALL NEW! *10 GaoSilver - Gao Hustler Rod is molded on now. Helmet is retooled *11 GekiRed - rerelease missing white paint aps on side and back *12 DekaBreak - rerelease missing some paint detailing *13 Go-on Red - rerelease